Hare biohazard
by Banghg
Summary: Hare sólo iba a pasar una semana de vacaciones en la ciudad, y ahora tendrá que luchar para sobrevivir a un apocalipsis zombi.
1. Chapter 1

_Es extraño como las cosas pueden cambiar tan rápido. En un momento estás bajando de un autobús, y al siguiente estás luchando para mantenerte vivo contra horribles cosas que sólo has visto en pesadillas, o en las películas de terror del horario de medianoche._

_Fue exactamente lo que pasó conmigo. Sólo era una simple visita, iba a estar en la ciudad no más de una semana. _

_Ahora puede que jamás regrese a casa._

_-Hare, posiblemente el único ser vivo que todavía recorra estas calles._

* * *

**Prologo**

**La llegada a la ciudad**

…

Hare había estado preocupantemente callado todo el recorrido a la ciudad. No sólo en el autobús, el viaje en avión también lo había pasado sin decir una sola palabra. Lo único que hizo en el aeropuerto fue entregar su boleto a la azafata, y cuando aterrizaron sólo tomó el autobús 25 que va directo al centro de la ciudad.

Era la primera vez que viajaba solo a la ciudad, por lo que no es de extrañarse que esté un tanto nervioso. Pero estaba más afectado por sus razones que por el viaje en solitario.

Podría decirse que eran problemas familiares.

Hare tenía una buena relación con su familia, a excepción de su padre; un pervertido sin esperanzas que por alguna razón le gusta a su madre. Pero él no era la razón, ninguno de los miembros de su familia en la jungla era la razón de esa partida. Al menos, ningún miembro que ellos pudiesen recordar.

Se mordió el labio inferior al recordarla a ella. Sentía una mescla de rabia y tristeza cada vez que la recordaba.

Ella… sólo se fue.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, ella simplemente se fue un día como cualquier otro. Sin despedirse, sin una carta, nada en absoluto. Peor aun, él era el único capaz de recordar algo sobre ella. No podía entender eso.

-Pensaba que todo iba bien entre nosotros. –Murmuró en voz baja. No quería volver a pensar en eso.

Su estado de ánimo no pasó desapercibido para Weda, ella puede ser más perceptiva de lo que muchos piensan. Aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que ella tampoco recuerde a Guu, por lo que las razones de la depresión de Hare eran algo desconocidas para ella. Pensó que todo lo que necesitaba era un cambio de aire.

Y aquí estaba, en un autobús al centro de la ciudad. Robert ya debe de estar esperándolo en la parada, revisando su arma o afilando sus cuchillos. Hare no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en eso. Por lo menos podría relajarse un poco en la ciudad.

_Noticia de último momento. Acaban de informarnos que el cadáver de otra de las victimas de los supuestos asesinos caníbales fue encontrada hace apenas una hora en las inmediaciones de la ciudad. _

La radio del autobús no había dejado de dar noticias sobre los asesinatos. Las muertes habían comenzado alrededor de tres meses atrás, y hasta la fecha, los asesinos seguían libres. Hare estaba verdaderamente preocupado por eso, él tenía amigos en la ciudad y no quería que nada malo les sucediese a ellos o a sus familias.

-Últimamente parece que cada vez hay más muertes…

-Ya han encontrado otro, ¿Pero que no se supone que el culpable es una especie de animal?

-¿Qué demonios hace la policía?

Los murmullos de los demás pasajeros se intensificaron después de la noticia.

Parte de Hare sentía que su madre estaba siendo muy despreocupada al mandarlo totalmente solo a una ciudad donde unos asesinos locos están comiéndose a la gente. Comiéndosela… igual que ella.

No, no era lo mismo. Ella nunca había matado a nadie que se ha comido, y hasta donde sabía, sus "inquilinos" había aparecido en las noticias; relatando como no recordaban absolutamente nada de que había pasado o donde habían estado.

Se preguntó por que sólo él podía recordar algo de ella.

_El toque de queda se mantendrá a las 21:00 para los menores de 18 años de edad. _

Perfecto, y él no llegaría sino hasta las 21:30. Esperaba que Robert hubiese traído el auto, o que al menos no comenzara una persecución con la policía.

_En otras noticias, los investigadores de Unbrella ya han encontrado la causa de la misteriosa explosión en la mansión abandonada dentro del bosque. Aparentemente, algunos químicos inestables habían quedado abandonados dentro de la mansión después de ser dejada aun lado por la compañía al finalizar su construcción, algún factor desconocido pudo haber causado que estallaran. Según ellos, esos químicos debieron de ser retirados hace tiempo. Han pedido disculpas por ese catastrófico error y están dispuestos ha hacerse totalmente responsables de los daños que la explosión pudiese causar. _

_Cuando se les pregunto si la explosión en la mansión pudo tener relación con los asesinatos, al haberse originado la primera serie en el bosque, ellos respondieron que no tienen ni idea, que hasta que sus investigadores terminen cabe la posibilidad, pero sólo es la posibilidad, de que ellos hallan tenido algo que ver con la explosión._

_En otras noticias, parece que los disturbios están empeorando. Actualmente la policía local a estado baja de personal para hacerse cargo del gran número de alborotadores que…_

Hare no quiso escuchar más. Se relajó cerca de la ventana y esperó pacientemente llegar a su destino.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**La ciudad de los muertos**

…

Cuando Hare bajó del autobús todo estaba totalmente oscuro. Las calles estaban vacías, el toque de queda parecía tomarse muy enserio. Ahora, ¿Dónde exactamente estaba Robert? Se suponía que tendría que estar esperándolo aquí mismo, él era realmente serio cuando se trataba de protegerlo y supuso que con los actuales asesinatos habría llegado tres horas antes de lo acordado. Si no llegaba rápido entonces tendría que ir a pie.

-Supongo que esperaré un poco antes de ir. –Se sentó en la banca junto a la parada. Era una noche fría, desearía haber traído una chaqueta o algo. No podría cambiarse hasta llegar a la mansión por lo que tendría que aguantar el frio hasta que llegara Robert. Las noches de la ciudad no eran realmente tan animadas como muchos creían, especialmente si un grupo de asesinos dementes recorrían las calles.

Hare estaba un poco sorprendido por la falta de trafico, la última que estuvo en la ciudad pudo ver un gran número de autos que recorrían esas mismas calles: autos que sólo había visto en películas y esas cosas, en la jungla realmente no hay mucho de eso. Era un tanto deprimente, todo estaba demasiado callado, quizás se había acostumbrado demasiado a los escándalos de… NO. No tenía que pensar en ella. Éste viaje fue para olvidarse completamente de ella.

Por ahora sólo se preocuparía por el posible resfriado que seguramente lo mantendría en la cama toda la semana.

Esperó.

Esperó al menos treinta minutos. Ya debían ser como las diez de la noche. Y hasta ahora lo único que había visto era una pareja de borrachos que parecían estar tambaleándose de un lado al otro en la acera de enfrente. Diablos, ése olor a podrido de su borrachera era realmente asqueroso. Hare nunca antes había estado en contacto con algo muerto, pero estaba seguro de que así es como olería un cadáver en descomposición. Aunque ese pensamiento no le hacía mucha gracia, en realidad era perturbador. Posiblemente una consecuencia del ocasional humor negro de Gu-

-¡ARRRRGGG! –Hare se rascó la cabeza con furia. Se supone que no debe pensar en ella. Eso quedó en el pasado. Si a ella no le importó lo suficiente como para dar alguna explicación o despedirse, entonces él no se preocuparía por ella. Posiblemente a ella nunca le intereso desde un principio…

Quien sabe… quizás sólo se lo imaginó todo. Una niña como Guu, algo como ella no podía realmente existir. La simple idea era tan disparatada como… como un apocalipsis zombi.

-Je. Eso si que sería ridículo.

Los borrachos comenzaron a aumentar en la acera de enfrente, incluso vio algunos en la acera donde se encontraba. ¿Puede que estén regresando de alguna celebración o algo? Todos ellos se estaban tambaleando y algunos incluso parecían estar diciendo cosas sin sentido. Se escuchaban como quejas o lamentos que salían de sus bocas. Era algo tétrico.

Hare contó unos siete en la acera de enfrente y otros cuatro en la suya. Decidió simplemente ignorarlos y esperar a que Robert llegara pronto. Podría distraerse leyendo algunos de los anuncios o garabatos pegados por ahí mientras tanto.

La mayoría de los anuncios eran de productos para el cabello de una marca que Hare no reconoció, otros eran de fármacos de la compañía Umbrella, y los demás eran pura propaganda vieja.

-Cielos, ¿Dónde es- ¡WA!

Un auto pasó a toda velocidad frente a Hare, literalmente hablando. El vehículo parecía haberse subido a la acera un instante, el suficiente para casi matar del susto a Hare después de casi atropellarlo. Hare no logró ver muy bien al conductor pero juraría que casi pudo reconocer una mirada de terror de quien fuese el psicópata que manejaba esa cosa.

-Quizás éste no es precisamente el mejor lugar para vacacionar…

Hare se dejó relajarse un poco su corazón mientras se ponía en pie. Robert no parecía llegar y él no podría esperarlo por siempre, especialmente con la creciente ola de borrachería. Los borrachos parecían salir por montones de cada callejón oscuro, seguramente despiertos por el sonido del auto de aquel imbécil que casi lo mata. Aunque posiblemente les hizo un favor, dormir en un callejón con ese frio no era precisamente la mejor forma de pasar la noche. Aunque estaba más preocupado de que muchos de ellos parecían estar acercándose torpemente a donde él estaba. Una razón más para salir rápidamente de ahí.

No había traído equipaje consigo por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por carga extra, todo lo que le hacia falta estaba bien guardado en la mansión de su abuela. Aunque si tenía un hambre creciente, tantas horas de viaje y sin un solo aperitivo. A esas horas todo estaba cerrado por lo que no podía comprar absolutamente nada por el camino, quizás se topase con alguna maquina expendedora por el camino, pero las barras de chocolate derretidas y los maníes rancios no eran una idea que le cayera bien a su estomago.

Aunque sin Guu no tendría que preocuparse porque alguien se comiese toda la maquina, y se refería a la maquina misma.

-_Aquí estoy otra vez, pensando en Guu. _–Se reprochó internamente. Guu se fue, posiblemente no volverá. Sus razones son desconocidas; no se molestó siquiera en decir adiós. Lo más seguro es que sólo se aburriese y se marchase. Aunque esa idea lastimaba un poco a Hare, tomando en cuenta la… relación que tenían antes de que se fuera. Razón misma de su depresión. Aunque como lo pensó antes, posiblemente sólo se lo imagino todo. Tan disparatado como un apocalipsis zombi.

***CRW* *CRW* *CRW***

Mientras caminaba no pudo ignorar ese sonido, parecía como alguna especie de animal masticando carne. El olor a podrido parecía intensificarse enormemente a cada paso que daba y esa sensación de estar siendo seguido no era muy cómoda.

***CRW* *CRW* *CRW***

El sonido provenía en medio de la calle a la vuelta de la esquina. Hare pudo ver a lo lejos a unos perros, o alguna clase de animal extraño, que parecía estar comiendo algo en medio de la calle. No podía ver muy bien a esa distancia, pero le pareció que era basura o algo similar, las calles de la ciudad generalmente tienen esas cosas, y existen personas que dejan sueltas a sus mascotas para que anden libres por ahí. Y después se sorprenden si algún camión los atropella.

A Hare le parecía una visión un tanto desagradable, esos perros casi daban la impresión de estar despellejados. Era como si alguien les hubiese arrancado la piel y los hubiese dejado sueltos en la calle para aterrar a cualquier pobre diablo que se topase con ellos… y estaba funcionando. Hare agradeció no tener que pasar por ese lugar para llegar a la mansión.

***CRW* *CRW* *CRW***

Aunque ese sonido era bastante claro en esas oscuras y silenciosas calles de la ciudad.

Hare apresuró el paso. Su sentido del peligro, bastante desarrollado después de todas las cosas que vivió con Guu, le advirtió que era mejor para él alejarse lo más posible de esos perros. Y más aun de esas calles, podía escuchar el arrastrar de los pies de algunos de los borrachos que había dejado atrás, realmente parecían estarlo siguiendo. Eso no era relajante. Estaba en medio de una oscura calle, rodeado de perros y gente borracha. Sin mencionar que en los estándares de los mayores no era más que un niño. Robert tenía que tener una muy buena razón para dejarlo plantado ahí.

Los ruidos como lamentos parecían aumentar y la peste que inundaba el aire le estaba trayendo nauseas. Era idea suya, o algunos de los edificios parecían estar abandonados, también vio algunos que parecían tener las ventanas y puerta tapeadas.

***CRW* *CRW* *CRW***

Más de esos sonidos de masticar. Esta vez no vio a ningún perro y el ruido parecía provenir de un callejón oscuro, pero no estaba tan loco como para querer echar un vistazo.

Los sonidos de arrastre se estaban intensificando detrás de él, pero aun así no se dio la vuelta. Aumento todavía más el paso mientras trataba de no perderse en el camino. Todo lo que estaba viviendo lo tenía un poco aterrado. Las noches de la ciudad realmente eran aterradoras.

-Maldición Robert, realmente espero que tengas una buena razón para no recogerme. –Masculló con creciente molestia.

Lo siguiente que vio lo hicieron detenerse en seco. Sus ojos abiertos como si como platos y su boca ligeramente abierta como si quisiese decir algo pero las palabras se le escapasen. Frente a él se estaban acercando un grupo de tres borrachos: dos hombres y una mujer. El problema con eso no era que estuviesen borrachos, eran las manchas de sangre en sus ropas. A la mujer parecía faltarle un brazo mientras, uno de los hombres tenía un ojo colgándole en la mejilla derecha, el último parecía faltarle una gran parte del estomago mientras su boca estaba completamente roja por la sangre seca. Esos ojos vacíos y sin vida eran lo que más aterraba Hare. No eran como los ojos de Guu, que te miraban como si estuviesen apunto de absorberte en su interior. Eran ojos que no miraban nada y a nadie más que un pedazo de carne al cual hincarle el diente. Hare conocía muy bien la diferencia.

No necesitaba voltear para saber que los demás borrachos que tenía a sus espaldas eran posiblemente lo mismo que esos tres.

-_Bueno, quizás Robert si tenga una buena razón para llegar tarde._

La mente de Hare no tardo un instante el clasificarlos como "zombis". Personas aparentemente muertas que caminan y te ven como su cena, ¿Con que otros nombres podían ser llamados?

Los tres zombis se acercaron peligrosamente a Hare. Aunque lentos, Hare seguía tildado donde estaba mientras ellos se acercaban con los brazos extendidos. Esos lamentos que salían de sus bocas eran horribles, era como si estuviesen sufriendo un intenso dolor y sólo extendiesen los brazos implorando por ayuda. Pero Hare sabía que no era una ayuda que él estuviese dispuesto a dar.

Echó a correr por la calle para esquivarlos. Mientras los dejaba atrás instintivamente miró sobre su hombro para ver si lo estaban siguiendo, lo que vio lo llenó no horror. Detrás de él ya no estaba el pequeño grupo de borrachos de antes, sino un enorme grupo de muertos vivientes que lo estaban persiguiendo. Hare no podía creer que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes de que tuviera a tantas cosas detrás de él. Eran alrededor de veinte o incluso treinta personas. Todas ellas estaban visiblemente muertas, pero eso no impedía que lo estuviesen persiguiendo. Mierda, incluso pudo ver algunos que se estaban arrastrando en el piso.

Era una visión grotesca. Un grupo enorme grupo de muertos vivientes, asquerosas criaturas podridas que caminan por las calles comiendo carne humana. Hare quería convencerse de que nada de eso podía ser real, pero cunado te has relacionado con Guu, la mente tiende a aceptar ése tipo de cosas bastante rápido. Pero claro, existe una diferencia entre una niña que te traga entero a un mundo extraño y un grupo de zombis come carne humana. La diferencia radica en que: los muertos te comerán vivo parte por parte y no hay retorno. Hare se recordó que no era el mejor momento para pensar que tipo de ser que desafía la lógica humana era mejor devorando gente, aunque no tenía dudas de quien ganaría.

Primero lo primero: tenía que correr más rápido para no ser devorado. Huir no estaba resultando del todo fácil para Hare, a donde quiera que mirase parecía que los muertos estaban en aumento.

-_Probablemente por la presencia de carne. _–Hare sintió escalofríos por ese pensamiento. Él no era precisamente de las personas a las que les gustaba ser consideradas "comestibles", en ninguna de sus formas. Especialmente en la de "realmente comestible. Es extraño como existen personas que consideran a la carne humana como carne de primera, más extraño que existan personas que realmente comen carne humana. Maldito noticiero de cosas increíbles, gente tétrica. No pudo comer carne en tres semanas después de ver ese segmento de caníbales de la vida real.

Perfecto, ahora sentía nauseas por recordar un documental sobre caníbales mientras está siendo perseguido por una jauría zombi. ¿Qué más podía salir mal?

Un montón de camiones puestos como barricada en mitad de la calle y cubriendo cualquier tipo de abertura por el camino. Eso era lo que se consideraba la peor suerte en el peor de los momentos. Hare se quedó viendo esa gran muestra de mala fortuna con el seño fruncido. Detrás de él los muertos se estaban amontonando, no podría regresar sin ser atrapado por alguno de ellos y devorado en mitad de la calle. ¿Por qué diablos no siguió el mismo camino que tomó el autobús? Si el conductor vio como estaba todo por las ventanillas, entonces seguramente hubiese dado media vuelta y se hubiese ido de la ciudad. Y quizás lo hubiese recogido en el camino. Pero no, instintivamente tuvo que seguir el camino a la mansión de la abuela, y ahora estaba apunto de ser comid- ¡Esperen!

En lugar de perder el tiempo inútilmente tratando de ver si alguna de las puertas estaba abierta, Hare se metió debajo de uno de los camiones y comenzó a arrastrarse. Con suerte podría librarse de los perseguidores que si podían pararse en dos pies, y con más suerte aun no habría más del otro lado.

Debajo del camión apestaba a aceite y Hare estaba seguro de llevarse varias manchas de el cuando saliese del otro lado. No se había arrastrado debajo de un automóvil desde ese día en que fue secuestrado por un extraño grupo religioso que lo confundió con una especie de demonio sólo por tener el cabello azul. No está de más mencionar que Guu se divirtió mucho poniéndose en su contra mientras trataba de escapar.

-_Mierda, ¿Ni siquiera en estos momentos puedo dejar de pensar en ella?_ –Pensó muy disgustado consigo mismo. Ese capitulo de su vida era historia, lo mismo que sería él si no comenzaba a concentrarse y escapar lo más rápido posible de ése lugar maldito.

Del otro lado no había zombis, por lo menos no tantos como detrás del camión. La iluminación no era muy buena en las calles pero estaba seguro de que muchos de los manchones negros a lo lejos no eran personas muy vivas. Tendría que encontrar algún camino corto hasta la mansión, quizás incluso se encontrara con Robert en el camino y podría explicarle un poco que estaba pasando.

Pero en el momento en el que se iba a poner en marcha, algo sujetó fuertemente su pierna y lo jaló nuevamente debajo del camión. Los ojos de Hare se abrieron con terror al ver que uno de esos zombis que se arrastraban detrás de él lo estaba jalando devuelta abajo del camión. Hare trató de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero el agarre era realmente fuerte, parece que toda la exageración de las películas sobre la fuerza zombi no era tan exagerada. Era como si le estuviesen jalando la pierna con una pinza gigante. El dolor era grande y los lamentos de debajo del camión iban en aumento; posiblemente más de esos muertos que se arrastran. Hare estaba atrapado.

En su desesperación comenzó a golpear la cabeza del muerto en vida con todas sus fuerzas. Los golpes resonaron con un ruido seco, como si estuviese golpeando un maldito balón vacío. Un balón del mismo diámetro y dureza que una bola de boliche. Fue entonces que simplemente usó su otra pierna para darle una terrible patada. La separación del cráneo y el cuerpo fue casi inmediata después de eso.

Hare se tapó la boca con una mescla de asco con horror cuando vio el enorme torrente de sangre escapar por el lugar donde antes había una cabeza. Un pensamiento perturbador de haber asesinado a una persona cruzó por su mente, pero fue descartado todavía más rápido. Esas no eran personas, puede que en el pasado lo fuesen, pero ahora eran sólo un grupo de muertos que caminan. Era eso o él. Puede que incluso le haya hecho un favor al acabar con su sufrimiento.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando más pares de manos comenzaron a salir de debajo del camión. Ya habría tiempo de pensar en esas cosas cuando su propia vida no estuviese en riesgo.

Inconscientemente volvió al camino que conduce a la mansión de su abuela, no era como si conociese algún otro lugar. La mayoría de los restaurantes estarían cerrados, especialmente en una noche de mierda como esa, y los parques no eran precisamente fortalezas anti-zombis. En realidad no podía imaginar lugar más abierto que un parque publico.

Más importante que todo eso. ¿¡Qué demonios le había pasado a la ciudad!? Generalmente Guu tendría algo que ver con esas cosas, pero ella se fue y estaba casi seguro de que un ataque zombi no era su regalo de despedida. No, no podía seguir distrayéndose con esas cosas. Ese era el pasado y éste el presente. Un presente atestado de zombis nada más y nada menos.

Esquivó otros dos que pasaron muy cerca de él, por suerte eran tan lentos como en las películas. Pero lo lentos que fuesen los zombis no importaría mucho si se veía rodeado de ellos. Apostaría lo que fuese a que ya hay un pequeño grupo siguiéndolo a lo lejos. Necesitaba llegar a la mansión de la abuela rápidamente. Ese lugar era bastante seguro. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente, algo que lo obligo a detenerse sin importar el peligro que corriera.

-_¿Ellos estarán bien? –_No había hablado con ellos desde hace tres días, cuando su madre llamó confirmando que iría por una semana. Después de eso… nada. No hubo más llamadas o mensajes grabados. Simplemente compró el billete de avión y esperó el día de su partida. ¿Ellos estaban bien?

_-Ellos tienen que estar bien. –_Pensó mientras volvía a retomar su carrera. Con las armas y entrenamiento, sin mencionar la paranoia, de Robert seguramente estarían seguros. Pero una parte de él no podía convencerse por completo. Esto no era como en las películas o los videojuegos donde el héroe lograba salvarlos a todos o llegar a tiempo para salvar el día. Era un adolecente de quince años corriendo de noche en una ciudad atestada de zombis. Y él no tenía precisamente el perfil de héroe de película.

_Las aventuras de Hare en la ciudad de los muertos vivos – versión sin censura. Se puede apreciar mejor las viseras de nuestro joven héroe al ser devorado por una jauría de muertos mientras trata desesperadamente de llegar a casa. A la venta en su centro de video más cercano. _

Ese… fue otro pensamiento desalentador. ¿Por qué siempre parecía pensar lo peor en cualquier situación? Quizás porque cierta chica siempre estaba desatando lo peor, aunque extrañamente divertido. No; no creía que divertido fuese la palabra, y no estaba dispuesto a buscar una en esos momentos.

***CRW* *CRW***

De acuerdo, eso no era bueno.

Hare se detuvo frente a dos perros despellejados comiéndose lo que parecía algún hombre obeso. El pobre seguramente trató de escapar de esos monstruos, pero la falta de ejercicio y peso extra no le habían permitido llegar muy lejos, especialmente si trata de escapar de unos perros. Quizás Hare podría pasar sin alertarlos de su presencia. Los perros parecían estar demasiado ocupados comiéndose al hombre como para percatarse de él.

Sólo tendría que pasar despacio y sin interrumpir su cena, una cena que estaba apunto de dejar a Hare sin almuerzo. La sangre y tripas que alcanzaba a ver estaban revolviéndole el estomago más rápido de lo que la imagen horrible de los zombis lo hicieron la primera vez que los vio.

El plan tuvo que tomar otro giro cuando Hare reconoció una pequeña forma cerca del cuerpo. Una forma que solía ver a diario cuando Robert lo estaba ilustrando acerca de las armas y su funcionamiento. Era un arma simple: una beretta 9mm hasta donde Hare sabía. Posiblemente fue del tipo obeso, pero lo habían alcanzado demasiado rápido como para usarla, o la usó y en estos momentos era un arma vacía. Como Robert solía decir "vacía o llena, un arma nunca está de más".

Hare miró sobre su hombro durante un segundo: Los zombis seguían acercándose, y los perros seguían comiendo. –_Un arma nunca está de más. –_Él no era un gran fanático de las armas pero tampoco quería desperdiciar lo único que podría salvarlo si estaba rodeado de muertos vivientes. No le quedaba otra más que arriesgarse a tomar el arma. Aun si estaba vacía Hare recordaba que tipo de munición utilizaban, el cargador con el que había practicado era de quince disparos, aunque Robert le habló sobre muchos tipos distintos de munición. Realmente no puso mucha atención sobre el funcionalmente de las armas, pero nunca creyó que realmente le serían útiles. Gran error.

Hare se acercó con cuidado, no quería hacer nada que alertara a esos perros sobre su presencia. Los perros tenían gran sentido del olfato, pero tenía fe en que el olor a deliciosa carne descompuesta lo mantendría a salvo. Sólo unos pasos más y tendría algo con lo que sentirse un poco más seguro, era un tanto irónico tomando en cuenta su pasado con armas de fuego. Un pasado que no estaba dispuesto a revivir en esos momentos.

Ya estaba a sólo un paso. Su vista se centró únicamente en el arma. Cuando se agachó a recogerla no pudo evitar sentir ese sentimiento de inseguridad. Muchas personas decían sentirse más seguras con un arma de fuego, pero Hare siempre estuvo muy intranquilo con ellas. Se sentía mucho más vulnerable con un arma de fuego, no, la palabra indicada era asustado. Hare tenía miedo de utilizar armas, pero ese miedo era por herir a alguien. A alguien importante si no tenía cuidad. Es por eso que siempre trataba de poner alguna excusa si Robert quería enseñarle más sobre ellas. Aunque en estos momentos le hubiese gustado ser como cualquier chico normal al que no tienen que decírselo dos veces si alguien le ofrece un arma y un blanco de tiro.

***GRRRRRRRRRRR***

Esos gruñidos no fueron una buena señal para Hare. Cuando su cuello se dobló hacia arriba tenía a uno de esos perros mirándolo fijamente, él otro pareció percatarse también de su presencia y soltó de su boca un buen trozo de carne descompuesta. La carne fresca y jugosa de Hare debía parecerle una mejor opción.

Hare se puso rápidamente de pie y comenzó a retroceder lentamente sin dejar de ver a ambos perros. Los dos de ellos parecían apunto de saltarle directo a la yugular si no tenía cuidado. Recordó la terrible fuerza con la que habían sujetado su pierna, no quería saber exactamente cuanta de esa fuerza podían poner las fauces de unos perros sobre él.

Todavía recordaba la posición en la que Robert le había enseñado a disparar. Era una posición que el describió clásica con los pies paralelos, pero algo con lo que, en lo personal, estaba más cómodo. La pistola sujeta fuertemente con las dos manos, los codos ligeramente encorvados al apuntar.

***GRRRRRRAAAAAARRRRRRR***

Uno de los dos perros salió disparado contra Hare. Hare calló en un estado de pánico momentáneo y se encontró con la cabeza en blanco, nunca antes había disparado contra algo vivo… aunque a eso no se lo podía considerar vivo. Aun así era algo difícil apretar el gatillo. No fue hasta que tuvo a esa monstruosidad lo suficientemente cerca para ver el horror de aquello que estaba dispuesto a comérselo que encontró el valor para jalar el gatillo.

***BANG***

Un sólo disparo salió del arma, fue un sonido algo esperanzador para Hare: el arma no estaba vacía. El disparo acertó directamente en el ojo derecho del animal y éste calló al piso. Los espasmos que parecían sufrir debieron durar un segundo antes de que por fin se detuviesen y la bestia estuviese definitivamente muerta. Hare no encontró desagradable el matarla, en realidad, sintió que la estaba liberando de un intenso dolor, quizás fuese aquello a lo que las personas se refieren con "muerte por piedad".

***GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA***

-¡NO!

Hare estuvo demasiado ocupado con su primera muerte piadosa como para recordar que existía más de un perro. El segundo le calló encima lo suficientemente rápido para tirarlo al piso. Fue una suerte que su brazo estuviese en el pescuezo del animal, lo suficiente para mantener sus colmillos escasamente lejos de él. Pero no era fácil. El perro se retorcía y gruñía terriblemente mientras trataba de llegar hasta Hare. A Hare le estaba costando trabajo mantenerlo alejado mientras trataba desesperadamente de apuntarle con el arma. Al final optó por darle un fuerte golpe con la culata de la pistola y alejarlo de él.

El perro hizo lo que a Hare le pareció más un chirrido que algún grito de dolor cuando lo golpeo. Eso pareció molestarlo bastante ya que se quedó quieto un momento mientras temblaba de rabia mirando fijamente a Hare. Hare no lo dudó dos veces antes de disparar.

***BANG* *BANG* *BAMG***

Dos de los disparos fallaron, el terceo dio sobre la ceja izquierda y el animal se tambaleó unos segundos antes de caer muerto. Sus dos primeras muertes por armas, ambas por piedad a unos animales que seguramente no se la merecían. Al meno ahora estaba a salvo de esos perros.

***GGRRRRRIIIIIAAAAAAAA***

Fue cuando el cadáver del hombre obeso, él que supuestamente estaba siendo comido por ambos perros, lo dejó nuevamente en el piso. Como en los zombis de las películas: si mueres o eres mordido, entonces sólo te espera convertirte en zombi. Hare no tenía muchos deseos de ser uno. Alejó con su mano libre la boca del hombre obeso y apuntó la pistola directo a su frente.

***BANG***

Un disparo a quemarropa lo dejó realmente muerto, y a Hare con la cara y la ropa ligeramente cubierta de sangre. Era horrible, perturbador y asqueroso. Empujó el cuerpo con algo de esfuerzo y se puso difícilmente de pie. Los muertos detrás de él se habían acercado bastante, después pensaría en todo esto. Ahora tenía que volver a correr.

* * *

**Estadísticas de Hare:**

**Estado: **

**Bien.**

**Objetos:**

**Beretta 9mm (6 balas en el cartucho, 1 en la cámara)**

**Objetivo:**

**Encontrar un camino seguro a la mansión.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Atrapado**

…

Las calles eran realmente un desastre. Hare no entendía absolutamente nada. En el bus había escuchado las noticias de la ciudad hace apenas unas horas, y ahora que estaba en la ciudad, las calles eran un desastre llenas de muertos vivientes. ¿Cómo diablos las personas podían seguir entrando y saliendo como si nada? Bueno, no precisamente saliendo como si nada. El último conductor que vio casi lo atropella para salir de la ciudad.

Pero eso no explicaba como exactamente podían seguir las noticias como si nada. Mientras huía termino frente a una pequeña tienda de electrónicos. Esas tiendas eran algo desconocido en la jungla y a Hare le gustaba pasar de vez en cuando frente a una o dos para saber exactamente como avanza la tecnología. En fin, encontró todos los vidrios rotos desde afuera y el sitio parecía saqueado, a excepción de una pequeña radio portátil que encontró por casualidad en el piso. Le faltaban baterías, pero nada que un hurto menor no arreglara. Hare no se quitó la pequeña sensación de ladrón, pero estaba atrapado en una ciudad infectada de zombis, no creía que realmente les importara mucho a los dueños. En especial si la pestilencia en la parte trasera de la tiendo era lo que él pensaba que era.

Lo que escucho lo sorprendió bastante.

_En noticias de esta noche, se nos ha informado que los disturbios en las zonas norte y sur ya están cesando, se espera que estos extraños disturbios a la paz sean rápidamente sofocados por la policía y las personas puedan regresar a sus vidas tranquilas. _

¿Hablaba enserio? Hasta donde Hare sabía, él había llegado por la zona sur, y no le pareció que un ataque zombi pueda ser llamado tan simplemente un disturbio. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a la mujer de la radio? ¿Se volvió loca después de ver a sus compañeros siendo devorados por lo que se encerró en el estudio con provisiones para una semana y ahora sólo mata el tiempo hasta la hora del fin? Hare nunca le deseo mal a nadie, pero… –Espero que te despidan.

_Noticia de último momento. Aparentemente, la compañía farmacéutica de Umbrella acaba de descubrir los motivos de la extraña explosión en la mansión abandonada a las afueras del bosque…_

-¿Eh?

_Según se nos está informando, unos químicos inestable que se hallaban abandonados en la mansión…_

¿Es que eso no es lo que acababa de escuchar hace unas horas?

_Cuando se les preguntó si la explosión podría tener que ver co-_

***Click***

Hare apagó la radio. Quizás su teoría mujer loca no estaba tan errada.

Guardó la radio en caso de que pudiese serle de utilidad más adelante y continúo el resto del camino a paso ligero. Sus piernas lo estaban matando después de correr tanto y no dudo en que seguramente le dolerían todavía más por la mañana, si es que llegaba a la mañana. Casi no había zombis en el camino, pero Hare se mantuvo alerta en caso tener que volver a correr. Esperaba no tener que volver a correr.

Lo único que agradecía era no tener más hambre, la visión de muertos caminando por la calle se había ocupado muy bien de su apetito, pero también estuvieron apunto de vaciar lo poco que todavía conservaba en el estomago. Eventualmente tendría que comer algo, le gustase o no. Era más preferible escapar con el estomago cargado de alimentos listos para convertirse en energía que huir con el estomago vacío esperando por caer desmallado en un maldito callejón mientras lo perseguían monstruos de película de terror.

**Ggggaaaaaaaa**

-_Hablando del diablo…_

Ya había perdido una buena cantidad de tiempo con la radio, era hora de que continuase buscando un camino seguro a la mansión. –_Sólo espero que todos estén bien._

Era una esperanza que el quería mantener viva. La mansión estaba cerrada y era segura, debía tener más armas y seguridad que toda la maldita jefatura de policía. Era natural para Hare pensar que estaban bien, pero eso no lo hacia sentirse más tranquilo. Aunque era difícil estar tranquilo cuando estas en plena calle rodeado de zombis. Más que nada, debería empezar a preocuparse por él mismo.

Especialmente por la gigantesca horda de muertos vivos frente a él.

-¿Ah? –Hare se detuvo en shock. Por supuesto, estaba en una ciudad: las ciudades están repletas de millones de personas. La única suerte era que no se haya topado con una horda como esa desde el principio. –Mierda. –Intentó volver sus pasos, sólo para encontrar a una gran cantidad de zombis tras de él, también pudo ver más de un perro. –_Bueno, estoy jodido. _

Hare trató de buscar a su alrededor cualquier cosa que le permitiese mantenerse con vida, lo que sea le bastaba mientras lo sacase de ahí. A su derecha pudo ver una puerta que estaba claramente casi rota, ¿Qué tenía que perder? Corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la puerta mientras las hordas de perros y zombis de le acercaban. Jamás debió tomar un camino tan arriesgado, aunque no creía que otros estuviesen mucho mejor.

***PACK* *PACK* *PACK***

Intentó tirar la puerta abajo con todas sus fuerzas. Quizás lo lograse y escapase, o quizás detrás de la puerta número 1 lo único que encuentre sean más zombis. Incluso puede que se encuentre con personas muy bien armadas y muy enojadas por tirar su preciosa puerta, aunque claro, antes tenía que tirarla. No era realmente como en las películas, y disparar a la cerradura era arriesgado. A diferencia de las muchas series o películas de acción, la bala puede rebotar en la cerradura y matar a alguien, o inclusive al mismísimo tirador, o peor, puede destrozar la cerradura hasta el punto en que la puerta sea imposible de abrir. Razón por la que Hare prefería echarle todo el cuerpo encima a gastar sus preciadas balas.

-Dios, ¿Por qué demonios no me ejercité más? Incluso podría medir unos centímetros más de estatura… –Lo último fue en voz baja. Ya estaba frustrado por ser débil, no quería agregarle el ser bajo. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, distrayéndose por tonterías mientras una maldita horda carnívora se acercaba. –Me pregunto si tú me hubieses dado una mano, Guu.

*CRAK*

La cerradura se rompió y Hare suspiró de alivio cuando encontró el edificio vacío. Se metió, pero la puerta estaba rota. Entrar no sería difícil para nadie más, vivo o muerto. Corrió lo más lejos que pudo. El lugar era un edificio de dos plantas, podría intentar subir por las escaleras, quizás incluso habría alguna que lo llevara al techo.

***BANG* *BANG**BANG* *BAMG** *BAMG***

Un claro sonido de disparos se escuchó a lo lejos. Cada muero vivo de cualquier tipo que lo hubiese escuchado debió su atención del edificio donde Hare se había metido y se dirigió a la fuente de aquellos disparos. Parecía que todavía eran capaces de escuchar, Hare rezaba porque no fuesen capaces de pensar. Un zombi lo bastante inteligente para saber que estaba posiblemente atrapado era la peor cosa que pudiese imaginarse en esos momentos.

Cielos, estaba cansado. Quizás pudiese encontrar un lugar ahí dentro con algo de comida y con suerte una cama para descansar antes de continuar, eso si el lugar no tenía ya inquilinos no tan vivos como él. Antes que nada: la puerta.

El lugar parecía ser un simple edificio de oficinas, la ciudad estaba llena de sitios así. Encontró mobiliario perfecto para trabar la puerta. Recordando ese apretón que le dio aquel muero, realmente no creía que todo eso serviría de mucho contra un ejército de zombis, pero si tenía suerte entonces podría simplemente impedir que se metieran mientras esperaba a que se dispersaran. Entonces…

¿Entonces que haría? ¿Esperar a que se topase con otra de esas hordas y refugiarse nuevamente en el edificio de oficinas que milagrosamente aparecerá de la nada? Estaba atrapado. Encontró algo de comida en un mini refrigerador en el segundo piso; sándwiches de hace dos semanas y una coca-cola a media terminar. Los teléfonos no servían. La última vez que llamó de la jungla a la cuidad fue hace apenas tres días, algo en ese corto lapso de tiempo debió pasar. ¿Pero que? ¿Qué clase de cosa se expande tan rápido?

Cuando encontró el mini refrigerador en el segundo piso también encontró otro de esos zombis: una mujer que apenas parecía entrar en sus treinta. La misma que ahora Hare estaba mirando en una fotografía con un hombre ligeramente mayor y un niño pequeño. Eso fue desalentador. Sintió un estallido de culpa por lo que tuvo que hacer, pero no es como si hubiese tenido más opción, tampoco es como si fuese gente enfermedad; había visto a más de uno caminar con sus tripas hacia afuera. Otro ataque de nauseas, ésta noche parece que no cenaría.

Se recostó en un sofá en la segunda planta. Desde hace alrededor de dos años que había comenzado a dormir en un sofá que habían comprado para su casa en la jungla. Aparentemente ya era demasiado grande para dormir con mamá y papá, así que simplemente le compraron un sofá de segunda mano en donde pasaba sus noches tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda. Al final se resigno y se acostumbro tanto que ahora podía dormir en cualquier posición. Aunque eso no cambia que se sintiese un poco traicionado por su madre al estar de acuerdo con la idea de ese estúpido doctor.

Hare ya podía darse una idea de sus verdaderos motivos ocultos, y no quería pensar en las cosas que intentaba sin tomar en cuenta que Ame seguía durmiendo con mamá. Bueno, él tampoco pasaba las noches tan solo. Guu seguía siendo una compañía par él. Cuando despertaba, ella generalmente estaba durmiendo en esa típica posición suya, aunque esta vez era de cabeza y cada vez en distintas partes del sofá. Eso también hizo que hablaran más seguido antes de ir a dormir y en cierta forma lo había acercado más.

-Luego desaparece. –Murmuró. Estaba molesto con Guu por irse como si nada. ¿Es que él no era tan importante para ella como ella lo era para él? ¿Acaso no habían comenzado a entenderse mejor mutuamente? ¿Es que los dos no-

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

Más disparos resonaron fuera de la ventana. A Hare le pareció oír a alguien gritando por ayuda, estaba punto de levantarse para tratar de ver por la ventana, cuando los gritos de ayuda se convirtieron en solamente gritos y comenzaron a apagarse en la noche.

-_Ese pude ser yo… _–Pensó con amargura. De haberse quedado afuera más tiempo, de no haber encontrado este lugar, de haber tomado una ruta diferente, él pudo acabar como quien fuera el que acababa de gritar. Se sentía mal por esa persona, pero también agradecía no haber sido él. Eso lo hizo sentirse terrible, alguien acababa de morir cerca de él y a él sólo le preocupaba que estaba a salvo.

Le sería difícil dormir después de lo que escuchó, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería seguir mañana. El reloj de la oficina en la que se encontraba descansando ya había pasado la media noche. Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir un poco.

**Flashback**

Hare se revolvía incómodamente en ese viejo sofá. Desde hace un dos meses que había tenido que dormir en él y no era nada bueno para su espalda. Diablos, la sabana tampoco era la mejor, por lo que estaba teniendo más frio que el de costumbre. No podía creer que su madre hubiese estado de acuerdo con esto, es decir, si, quizás ya estaba demasiado grande para que todos durmieran en la misma cama, pero tampoco era mejor dormir junto a un pervertido y orgulloso de serlo. Nunca entenderá lo que Weda vio en él.

Las cosas no estaban tan estables como antes en esa pequeña familia. Por alguna razón su madre parecía estar distanciándose un poco de él, aunque supuso que era algo normal, estaba creciendo y ella tenía que poner más atención a Ame al ser el menor. Dormir todos juntos también se estaba volviendo algo incomodo para todos.

-_Me pregunto si habré hecho algo malo… _–Hasta donde sabía, él jamás había hecho nada para molestar a su madre, al menos nada que no estuviese justificado, como beber en exceso. Últimamente había tenido que recogerla del bar más a menudo de lo normal. Eso era un tanto molesto, y sumamente vergonzoso. Especialmente con la cantidad de toques inapropiados que comenzaba a darle cada vez que la arrastraba de vuelta a casa, aunque eso es algo que se guardo para si mismo. –_Ni muerto permitiré que ese pervertido se aproveche de ella._

-El gusto es sólo mío, ¿No es eso lo que significa? –Se burló cierta niña oculta tras el sofá.

-¿Q-qu? ¡GUU! –Gritó con ira. Guu siempre estaba leyendo su mente cuando estaba pensando en temas muy privados, o cuando quería molestarlo. O tal vez, ella siempre estaba leyéndole la mente. –Por favor Guu, no leas mi mente.

-Ya, ya, Guu sólo quería animarte un poco.

Hare no entendía que parte de animo tenía que ver con leer su mente y molestarlo con lo que sea que piense.

Entonces Hare se dio cuenta de algo. –Espera, ¿No deberías estar en la cama también? –Era extraño que Guu se levantara en las noches, a menos que quisiese un tentempié nocturno. Hare esperaba que no fuese eso.

Guu sujetó un poco su barbilla, como si estuviese pensando detenidamente esa pregunta. –A si, a Guu la sacaron diciendo que ya era muy grande para dormir con los adultos.

Justamente la misma excusa que ese doctor y su madre le dieron. ¿Es que ese pervertido se estaba deshaciendo de los "estorbos" uno a uno? Y justo cuando a Mari le agarro un extraño impulso maternal y de vez en cuando insiste en que Ame duerma en su casa. –_Menos mal que no es uno de esos días._ _No, esperen, eso seguramente le daría lo mismo a ese pervertido. _–Hare recordó con amargura como había tenido que detener al doctor durante más de dos meses cada noche desde la boda. Después sólo tuvo que hacerlo dos veces por semana.

Hare no dudó dos veces en levantare e ir a por la cabeza del doctor, pero fue detenido por una de las manos de Guu. –KA- Guu, suéltame. Tengo que ir a detener a ese Doctor pervertido antes de que le haga algo a mí madre. –Exigía mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Guu y efectuar cada parte del pequeño crimen que ya tenía armado en su cabeza.

-Déjalo, esta noche no hará nada. –Entonces en la cara de Guu apareció una siniestra sonrisa. –Guu se encargó de eso.

Hare sintió escalofríos por toda su columna vertebral. Si el doctor dijo algo para realmente enfadar a Guu, entonces… –_No quiero saber._

-¿Entonces donde vas a dormir?

-…

-¿Guu?

-…

Con las mil y un cosas raras que suele hacer Guu en un día, a Hare no le sorprendió que estuviese de cabeza sobre el sofá, y profundamente dormido.

-Bien, buenas noches Guu.

El sueño no duró mucho para Hare. Pasada la media noche, Hare pudo escuchar algunos pasos erráticos. Apenas y estaba terminando de despertarse cuando se dio cuenta que algo se estaba acercado a su cara lentamente. El olor a alcohol fue algo inconfundible, su madre siempre estaba con una lata de cerveza en la mano por lo que Hare estaba muy familiarizado con ese hedor.

-…Hare. –La voz suave y borracha de su madre fue fácil de reconocer.

Hare pensó que quizás un par de tragos de medianoche la habían hecho recapacitar sobre su precipitada decisión. No sería la primera vez que cambia de idea en medio de una borrachera. Lo que no esperaba era que las manos de su madre comenzaran a recorrer su cuerpo, suavemente desde el estómago hasta el pecho, entonces siguieron hasta sujetar sus hombros. En ese punto Hare ya comenzaba a sentirse un tanto intranquilo.

-…Hare. –Esta vez tuvo un tono más cariñoso que el de costumbre. A Hare no le agrado nada.

Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que algo se acercaba cada vez más.

Fue cuando vio que el jovial y hermoso rostro de su madre había sido reemplazado por un rostro totalmente destrozado; la sangre caía de su boca por montones, uno de sus ojos colgaba hasta la mejilla derecha, la nariz estaba totalmente aplanad; como si le hubiesen golpeado muy duro con algún objeto contundente. Le faltaban varios dientes, pero los que aun conservaba estaban muy dispuestos a tratar de arrancarle todo un pedazo.

Hare gritó cuando esa cosa que en el pasado pudo ser su madre se le vino encima. La sujetó fuertemente desde la cabeza y cuello tratando de quitársela, pero era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Ayuda! Por favor, ayuda. –Gritó desesperado antes de notar que ya no había nadie ahí. Guu no estaba durmiendo, y por la puerta que da a la habitación comenzaba a entrar un charco de sangre fresca, la misma que a esa cosa que pudo ser su madre le escapaba de la boca. –Maldición. ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien! ¡GUU!

Después de gritar ese nombre, Hare apartó a la cosa que parecía su madre con una patada. Cuando esa cosa cayó al piso la habitación entera desaparecía, para dar lugar al pequeño cuarto en el edificio de oficina en el que había estado descansando. Todo había sido una pesadilla, todo, a excepción del cadáver andante que había estado apunto de devorarlo mientras dormía.

Hare no sabía como se había metido pero no había tiempo para pensar en nada. Tomó la pistola y comenzó a disparar… Sólo para escuchar un simple sonido de Click cada vez que jalaba del gatillo. La munición se había terminado.

Desesperado comenzó a retroceder. Tenía que encontrar algo con lo que acabar con esa cosa. El zombi ya se había levantado cuando él estaba observando alrededor de la habitación, y no perdió tiempo. Nuevamente se abalanzó a Hare con una velocidad mucho mayor que la que había visto en los zombis de afuera. Hare esquivó a la derecha y corrió fuera de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando estuvo afuera cerró la puerta. Escucho como el zombi comenzaba chocaba de lleno contra ella y comenzaba a rasgarla de tal manera que seguramente terminaría arrancándose las uñas de las manos.

-_Diablos, cómo demonios se metió. _–Hare estaba seguro de que cualquier puerta o ventanas estaban fuertemente cerradas, quizás ya había estado adentro desde antes, pero de ser así, Hare no estaba seguro de como no lo vio antes. O por que no lo ataco. –_Si entró por algún lado, tengo que encontrar la entrada y cerrarla rápido. _–Eso y encontrar algo para matar a el monstruo tras la puerta.

Hare bajó las escaleras con cuidado, no estaba seguro si más de una pudo haberse metido mientras estaba durmiendo. Y tenía razones para para no bajar la guardia, en el piso de abajo pudo escuchar varios pasos erráticos. No fue hasta que miró furtivamente por la esquina que se dio cuenta de la razón de que el zombi de arriba encontrara un modo de entrar.

En el piso, en medio de un enorme charco de sangre, se encontraba en cuerpo de una chica, parecía ser muy joven, quizás un poco mayor que él. Hare tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar vomitar cuando vio a tres zombis que se la estaban comiendo vorazmente, otros simplemente estaban dando vueltas por ahí como si nada.

Lo más probable es que la chica pudiese abrir la puerta a duras penas, pero no pudiese escapar de sus perseguidores a tiempo. Ahora es únicamente un cadáver más en la ciudad.

Hare regresó arriba, no podía enfrentarse a tanto; era imposible que les ganara sin tener al menos un arma, y la cantidad que podría haber todavía afuera no le daban muchas esperanzas de poder escapar.

Arriba todavía se escuchaba al zombi rasgando salvajemente la puerta. Hare esperaba que la puerta fuese lo bastante maciza para resistir al menos uno de esos monstruos y no callera abajo.

Una parte de él se sintió afortunado de habérsele agotado las balas. De haber tenido aunque sea un tiro, seguramente abría atraído a todos los muertos de abajo contra él. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba atrapado y que tarde o temprano uno de ellos pasaría por la escalera, igual que el pobre que había encerrado.

Más adelante había otras dos puertas: una llevaba a una sala llena de archivos y la otra a un pequeño baño que seguramente era compartido por todos los que trabajaban aquí. El baño era pequeño e inútil, en la sala de archivos quizás pudiese refugiarse si alguno de ellos subía, pero estaría atrapado.

Más adelante también había una ventana. Hare se asomó a ella y vio que llevaba a un pequeño callejón atestado de muertos. Y, quizás a unos escasos cinco metros, había otra ventana con barrotes; estaba destruida y unos quince centímetros más arriba que la suya, pero si tuviese una escalera seguramente podría llegar a ella. No recordaba haber visto nada así cuando busco por todo el edificio. Aunque, quizás pudiese improvisar; recordaba haber visto una extensión de cable en la habitación donde había estado durmiendo, y si lo ataba a su pistola podría tener un gancho improvisado. Siempre y cuando la pistola quedara entre los dos barrotes seguramente no caería.

El problema era como obtendría esa extensión con un muerto arañando la puerta. En la sala de archivos no había nada que pudiese utilizar, y bajar estaba fuera de discusión.

-_Supongo que es un todo o nada…_–La forma desinteresada y sin preocupación en la que pensó eso lo sorprendió bastante. Él no era precisamente una persona a la que le guste correr riesgos, claro que aquí no parecía haber ninguna otra opción, pero Hare esperaba estar al menos un poco asustado por estar apunto de abrir la puerta que encierra a una abominable criatura come carne. En lugar de eso, estaba sumamente tranquilo. Puede que sólo sea eso de la resignación de la que había leído una vez. Esperaba que no, la resignación es perder la esperanza de sobrevivir, y si la pierdes, no vives mucho tiempo.

Hare quería vivir.

…

-Noticia de último momento-

***CRASH***

-KIAAAAAAAAAAAA

Fuel el gritó final que escapó de la garganta de María cuando una horda de muertos vivientes, entre ellos algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo, por fin pudo tirar la puerta abajo. De todas formas no hubiese durado mucho.

Cuando todo inicio eran al menos seis, las provisiones eran escasas y ella no quería morir, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Cuando esas cosas por fin entraron, ella no dudó ni un instante en encerrarse sola con todas las provisiones que habían podido reunir. Todavía recordaba los gritos de sus compañeros; todos implorándole que les dejara entrar, antes de pasar a gritos de furia e insultos, promesas de venganza y finalmente el tétrico sonido de mastica y traga. Ella no tenía derecho a sobrevivir después de lo que hizo, una y otra vez se repetía que ella también debería de haber muerto. Al menos el dolor de ser devorada viva ya hubiese terminado, en lugar de eso solo lo prolongo lo inevitable mientras morirá poco a poco de hambre.

Y ahora que el día final acabó, ella desearía haber muerto de hambre que comida por esos monstruos.

-Noticias de último momento- AAAAHH – Se nos informa, AAAAAHH, se nos informa que-

Todo lo que pudo decir fue el mismo informe que había dicho una y otra ves desde que se encerró en la estación de radio.

…

_-…momento- AAAAHH – Se nos informa, AAAAAHH, se nos informa que…_

Esa no era una señal alentadora para nuestro héroe. Hare se había encerrado en la sala de archivos cuando escuchó que uno de los muertos de abajo estaba subiendo difícilmente las escaleras. Por puro capricho había encendido la radio, lo suficientemente baja para que no se escuchara afuera. Esa última señal realmente había mancillado muchas de sus esperanzas.

El resto de las señales era puramente estática. Se vio tentado a deshacerse de la radio en ese mismo momento, pero decidió guardársela, en caso de que pudiese servirle de algún modo.

En ese momento estaba sentado de espalda contra un archivero que había movido junto con otros para formar una pequeña barricada. No era realmente algo que podría mantenerlo muy seguro, y uno de los archiveros estaba contra la puerta por seguridad.

Hare suspiró al pensar en cuanto tiempo podría estar ahí antes de que comenzara a morir lentamente de hambre, o quizás esa cosas lo escucharan y tirarían la puerta abajo. En cualquier caso, él pierde.

Se pasó la mano sobre la cabeza y miró ligeramente arriba. Para ver un conducto de aire.

La palabra idiota pasó rápidamente por su cabeza, ¿Cómo diablos se le pasó eso? Estaba a la vista de cualquiera, con sólo abrir la puerta debería haberla visto.

-Realmente soy un idiota…

El conducto de aire parecía ser lo bastante grande como para pasar, por primera vez en su vida se alegró por ser corto de estatura. Sólo necesitaba algo para llegar hasta ahí.

Comenzó a mover uno de los archiveros lenta y cuidadosamente, lo último que necesitaba era que los zombis de afuera lo escuchasen moverse adentro y comenzaran a arañar la puerta. La última vez que miró por la rendija, le pareció ver al menos tres de ellos rondando por ahí.

Puso el archivero contra la pared debajo del conducto de aire y subió. No era lo bastante alto para llegar, tendría que poner algo más arriba. Cruzó la vista por todo lo que pudo en la habitación, antes de que decidiese que lo único que podría usar eran los mismos cajones de los otros archiveros. Los piso al revés uno sobre otro. Tenían poca estabilidad y si hacia un movimiento en falso seguramente caería, pero ahora podría llegar.

Se subió a una silla junto al archivero y subió cuidadosamente sobre los cajones. Como pensaba, la estabilidad era poca y corría el riesgo que todo se callera. Lo peor vino cuando se dio cuenta de que el conducto de aire estaba fuertemente cerrado. Si tuviese un destornillador o una moneda…

-¡Ah! –La sorpresa casi lo hizo caer. Tenía una moneda en su bolsillo. Era lo bastante pequeña para caber en la rendija. Cada tornillo cayó al piso uno por uno. La rendija ya podía ser abierta.

Pero estaba atorada.

Hare comenzó a ejercer más fuerza para quitarla. Comenzó a perder la paciencia y exasperarse. Comenzó a jalar y jalar, una posible salida estaba frente a él y no quería perderá ahora.

-Maldita sea… ¡Ábrete! –Entonces la rendija salió disparada… junto con Hare. – ¡Ah! –Hare gritó de dolor cuando su cuerpo impactó contra el piso. Y gritó todavía más cuando los cajones vacíos de los archiveros se le vinieron encima. No vasta decir que el ruido fue realmente fuerte.

Hare se recupero bastante rápido cuando escuchó los lamentos de los muertos junto con los golpes y arañazos a la puerta. Se apresuró a reacomodar los cajones. Pero mientras estaba subiendo otra vez arriba, escuchó algo fuera de la puerta.

Escucho el claro sonido de la destrucción. De la carne desprendiéndose del cuerpo junto con los huesos, las extremidades destrozándose a pedazos. Escucho como de alguna manera la ventana de afuera en el pasillo era destrozaba en pedazos, luego vino el silencio.

Hare no entendía, ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Estaba a salvo? O…

***PLAM**PLAM**PLAM***

Estaba en peligro. Algo comenzó a golpear la puerta con una gran fuerza, incluso el archivero que había colocado contra ella comenzó a trastabillar. No pasaría mucho para que tanto la puerta como el archivero cayeran abajo.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo se lanzó directamente al conducto abierto. Arrastrarse por ese estrecho lugar era mucho más fácil de lo que había imaginado, o visto en las películas. Las películas realmente diferían de la realidad. Era oscuro y frio, pero era mucho mejor que quedarse en la habitación cuya puerta ya había caído abajo. Hare escuchó cuando la puerta y el archivero caían al piso.

Mientras escapaba, un pensamiento horrible cruzó por su cabeza. _– ¿Y si el otro lado está cerrado también?_ –Para entrar en el conducto de aire tuvo que usar una moneda como destornillador, ahora, sus manos eran demasiado grandes para pasar al otro lado de la rendija. Encontrarse con eso, era equivalente a un callejón sin salida. No era lo bastante fuerte para romperla, y en el peor de los casos eso atraería a los zombis si al otro lado hay una salida.

_-¿Qué tengo que perder? _–Ya estaba en una situación difícil, ¿Qué importaba lo que hubiese más adelante? Tendría que superarlo o regresar y rezar porque lo que sea que estaba tras la puerta no siguiese ahí. Sus pasamientos fueron contados cuando sintió un duro golpe a la cabeza. – ¡AK!

Hare juraría que vio estrellas.

-¿Pero que demonios? –Lo que había adelante era nada, solo la pura oscuridad. ¿Es que ese conducto de aire lo llevaba a ninguna parte? ¿Por instalarlo si no haría nada? Golpeó dos veces, esperando que sólo fuese algo que estuviese bloqueándolo y que cayera abajo fácilmente. Luego lo tocó, realmente era frio, muy frio, sobre todo sobre su nuca…

-¿Mmm? –Pestañó dos veces antes de mirar arriba.

El conducto de aire llevaba al techo.

…

Arrastrarse y subir eran cosas muy diferentes. Para Hare era fácil arrastrarse, pero subir fue una historia diferente. Tuvo que apoyar sus dos manos y pies a cada lado y comenzar a subir lentamente, sus manos parecían entumecidas por el frio, y a la vez estaban completamente rojas por el esfuerzo y el dolor que debieron pasa. Hare agradeció que estuviesen demasiado congeladas para sentir algo.

La rendija de arriba no estaba. Era sólo una gran boca abierta por la que fácilmente pudo salir y respirar algo de aire. Era de noche y hacia frio, pero como el infierno que daba gracias por estar con vida. Casi parecía un milagro el haber llegado tan lejos. O una maldición, ahora estaba atrapado en el techo, en plena noche y sin nada con que abrigarse. De no morir de hambre lo haría de frio.

Hare se acercó lentamente al borde y dio una ojeada antes de suspirar.

-Esto es realmente una mierda.

Una ola gigantesca de muertos vivos estaba desfilando por las calles.

* * *

**Estadísticas de Hare:**

**Estado: **

**Bien.**

**Objetos:**

**Beretta 9mm (vacía)**

**Objetivo:**

**Encontrar un camino seguro a la mansión.**


End file.
